Chase Collins
Chase was born to Charlotte Rose and Asher as well as his twin sister, Willow. They were conceived on Asher and Charlie's wedding and the same night, Charlie found out she was pregnant. He lives with his mom after the divorce, while his sister went with their dad. Toddlerhood Chase aged up first with the Independent trait. Since Chase was an independent toddler, he wouldn't listen to his dad when Asher wanted to potty train him and he wanted to do it on his own. Chase also had a good relationship with his twin Willow and was often seen spending a lot of time with her, but also with his parents, especially Asher. Chase was also described to be a "mini" Asher because of the way he looked. Childhood Chase aged up off-screen and was still dressed similarly to his toddlerhood by wearing a lot of pink. Chase had the Whiz Kid aspiration as a child and the Outgoing trait. Chase was seen, with his sister, getting along well with his cousins, especially Summer as they are his first cousins. Chase also seemed to always be comfortable in his own skin about his fashion choices and not care that he was still matcaline even though he wasn't like his father, where Asher always worked out. Teenhood Chase and Willow aged up on the final day of Spring, with the Fabulously Wealthy aspiration. Due to his love for clothing and that he would want to be successful in the Fashion career. Chase also had received the Self - Assured trait as he always felt comfortable with who he is. In episode 49 of In the Suburbs, Chase updated his hairstyle to make him look more older and to blend in with the fashion path he wants to take. After his parents divorce, Chase stayed in The Summer Home with Charlie Rose, whilst Willow moved out with Asher with his cousin Ashley Collins. Unfortunately, this meant the twins would not see each other that much In episode 52 of In the Suburbs, Chase told Charlie Rose about Willow hiding out in the woods after living with Ashley. Chase and Charlie Rose went to spend the day at the spa after realising they needed to get out of the house now that it's just the two of them. Chase and Charlie Rose found Willow and brought her back to live in the family home. Chase also met a new kid at the spa named Vantine who he got close with. Chase also met Robyn Smith - the love interest to Nathan Street - but he had no idea that Roybn and Nathan were interested in each other and flirted with her, to the point where she was also a love interest to Chase as well as just Nathan. Trivia *His name is based on Asher and Charlie Rose's ship name, Chaser. *He is the older twin out of him and Willow. *Willow and Chase are the first boy and girl twins. *Willow and Chase are third set of twins in the series. *Chase’s toddler hair has been used on Jessica, Emma and Ryder. *Chase and Willow were babies for the longest time of any other sim. *Clare described Chase as a "baby Asher". *He has a trendy room, but his twin sister has a “bear den” one. *Chase is a part of In The Suburbs series. *Chase is British **He is ethnically British Irish, and Egyptian. *Only Chase lives with his mom Charlie Rose, now that she and Asher are divorced, in The Summer Home. Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Twins Category:Teenager Category:Male Category:Young Adults